This patent document relates to presentation of digital video programs and, in one aspect, to user experience during changing program channels.
Digital video delivery systems offer improved video quality over conventional analog video delivery systems and other benefits. User experience in changing program or television channels is an important aspect of the quality parameters in digital video delivery systems. However, channel change times in certain existing digital video delivery systems tend to be slower than channel change times in analog delivery systems.